


Day 21 : Holiday Music

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bert the Hippo, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen





	Day 21 : Holiday Music

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!”

 

“ _ What  _ Abby?”

 

“ _ I Wanna Hippopotamus for Christmas _ !”

 

“Abby, no, I’ll get you a, I dunno, a ne microscope or something,” 

 

“But Gibbs!  _ Only a Hippopotamus will do _ !”

 

“Do what? What about a new collar, or a new, I dunno, one o’ those electronic thing a’ ma’ jigs?”

 

“ _ No Crocodiles, No rhinoceroses, I only like Hippopotamus’, and Hippopotamus’ like me too _ !”

 

“What about a stuffed one?”

 

“Yay! One that farts?”

 

“Abby- what in the- ok, I’ll find one that farts.”

 

“Thanks you Gibbs!”

 

“Abby! Can’t breath!”  


End file.
